The Human Domana
by WindsorMary
Summary: This is an elfhome fanfiction. True Flame and Windwolf find out that Tinker can access the Stone Clan spell stones as a child.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elfhome. It belongs to its owner. I created the plot.**

Chapter 1

"Windwolf, how have you been?" True Flame announced as he got of the Gossamer. His sekasha milled around him.

"A have been great." Windwolf responded. "What are doing in the Westernlands?"

"I have gotten some complaints from the Stone Clan in the region." True Flame started walking to Ginger Wine's household.

"What does the Stone Clan have to complain about? They have nothing to do with Wind Clan holdings." Windwolf retorted.

"They say someone is calling on the Stone Clan spell stones." True Flame replied.

"Well, I'm not calling on it." Windwolf replied sarcastically.

"I know that, but we need find out who is."

"Alexander, what are you doing?" Timothy Bell yelled from the hotel.

"Grandfather, I'm just playing." Tinker yelled back from the pavement. "And you know I don't like to be called Alexander. Call me Tinker!"

"You're playing with a book?"

"Yes!" Tinker bellowed.

"Why don't you play with something else?"

"Can I go to Blue Sky's" She pleaded.

"Fine, but come back before four. I want to teach you and Orwell some physics when he gets back from school."

"Bye!" She shouted as she stood up. She ran across the bridge to the main road. As she walked across the bridge she noticed that there are a lot more elves than normal. They were dressed in red armor. It was odd because they normally were dressed in blue. They were also odd looking elves. They had long red hair. They were really tall. All elves were tall, but these were taller than normal.

One of them paused and looked at her. He walked towards her with his group.

"You, child!" He spoke in Low Elvish.

"Me," Tinker pointed to herself.

"Are you Stone Clan?"

"No, I'm human." Tinker shook her head.

"Hum, what are you doing walking around all alone?" He asked.

"I'm going to a friend's house." She replied shyly.

"You should not walk alone, where are your parents?" He demanded.

"They're dead. I live with my Grandfather."

"Red Knife, is there a problem with the human child." Called a sekasha in blue. She had short blue hair.

"Stormsong, this child was walking alone. She says she is going to a friend's house." He yelled back as she walked over.

"_Hello, I'm Stormsong."_ She spoke in English.

"_Hi, I'm Tinker. You have pretty hair."_ Tinker answered.

"_Well, thanks."_ Stormsong replied. She turned to True Flame. "I will make sure she gets to her friend's house safely."

"Alright." Red Knife and the group walked away.

Stormsong took Tinker's tiny hand and they walked down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elfhome. It belongs to its owner. I created the plot.**

Chapter 2

"So how old are you?" asked Stormsong.

"I'm six." Tinker replied.

"Where does your friend live?" Stormsong continued.

"Oh, he lives in the old fire station." Tinker smiled. "We like to go down the old fire pole. We also like to race go carts. It's lots of fun."

"That sounds really fun." Stormsong laughed.

"Oh, it is." Tinker assured.

"Who are all the people with the red uniforms?" Tinker asked. "They are not normally here."

"They are wyverns." She replied.

"Wyverns?"

"They are the Royal guards. They are beholden to True Flame, the prince." She smiled.

"We're here!" Tinker ran to the fire station.

"Well, have fun. Be safe." Stormsong called after her.

"That's one cute kid." She murmured as she walked away.

"Domou, we searched the entire city. We found no sign of a mysterious Stone Clan Domana." Red Knife stated.

"Was there anything out of the ordinary?" True Flame asked.

"Other than a small human child that looked like Stan Clan, no." Red Knife replied.

"Oh. What?" True Flame asked confused.

"Yes, and I might have frightened the child. She looked Stone Clan though. Stormsong took over when I discovered my mistake. By the way, did you know humans let their little children walk alone through the city? They don't have a care for their safety."

"You mistook the child as Stone Clan?" True Flame asked incredulous.

"She looked like a little wood sprite." Red Knife explained.

"Hum," True Flame murmured. "Red Knife, we need go make sure you didn't scare the child half to death."

"Okay, we'll see her." Red Knife said.

"We will bring Windwolf along too. He is good with humans." True Flame pondered. "We'll go tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elfhome. It belongs to its owner. I created the plot.**

Chapter 3

"Grandfather, can we play with the go carts?" asked Tinker.

"Yes, but you, Blue Sky and Orwell need to be careful." He hollowed.

"I don't know why he insists on calling me Orwell? He knows that I hate it." Oilcan complained.

"I don't know, he seems strange at times." Blue Sky replied.

"Stop your chatter, you guys. Let's race!" Tinker leapt into action.

"Oilcan, you need to keep your eyes on the river." Blue Sky instructed to a now wet Oilcan.

"Yeah, I know." Oilcan huffed.

"What are we going to do now?" Tinker asked. "Oh, I know. I found out that I could do this really cool trick. Want to see?"

"Okay!" Blue Sky replied and they raced off into the hotel.

"True Flame, why are you dragging me along on this?" Windwolf asked. "It was Red Knife that terrified the child."

"Yeah, but Stormsong bonded with the child. You are also great with humans and children." True Flame countered.

"Huh…"Windwolf sighed. His hand did not look amused.

As they approached the hotel, they saw three children playing on the parking lot.

"Someone raises a child here?" True Flame asked. "This is a giant hazard! They could get eaten by fish or sharks in the river."

"You are talking about someone who let a small child walk across the city by herself." Windwolf reminded herself. "Wait a minute, is that child calling a stone clan shield?"

They both looked at the children again. The smallest one was calling a black shimmering shield. The children watch the other with amazement. The shield around the child fell away.

"She is." True Flame gasped. "But humans can't call on the spell stones."

"That's so cool, Tinker! It is like a shield around you." Oilcan shrieked. "I want to try."

"How did you learn how to do it, Tinker?" Blue Sky asked.

"I was looking at an old family book and it showed how." Tinker answered as she showed Oilcan the moves. "I'm sorry Blue Sky, but I don't think you will be able to do it either."

"Yeah, that's okay." Blue Sky replied. "I know, my family did not come from the domana caste. Hey, who are they?" Blue Sky pointed a group of elves.

"I meet Red Knife and Stormsong yesterday." Tinker replied. "He is scary."

"I'll protect you, Tinker" Blue Sky stepped in front of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elfhome. It belongs to its owner. I created the plot.**

Chapter 4

"We have been noticed." Windwolf said as the children looked at them. "By the way, what are we going to do?"

"Well, we need to talk to them. We need to find out why they can call the spell stones. All of the children that can call the spell stones need to placed in households and taught." True Flame replied. "They should probably be changed too. Being human and you know, mortal."

"Hello children!" True Flame called.

The children simply stared at him.

"Oh, yeah. They like you." Windwolf whispered. "You are a natural with children."

True Flame took a step forward and so did the little boy. He looked downright stubborn. He stood out from the other two. He didn't have their dusty skin or brown hair and eyes. He was the same height as the other boy. He had the look of a wind clan child. His azure eyes and dark hair stood out against his pale skin.

"That child is not human." True Flame stated incredulous to Windwolf.

Windwolf knelt down in front of Blue Sky. "Hello child. What's your name? Who are your parents? I don't recognize you."

"I'm Blue Sky, and this is Oilcan and Tinker. My parents are dead. Why do you ask?" Blue Sky looked downright distrustful.

"Are your parent's elven?" Windwolf questioned.

"My mother was human." He replied.

"And your father?" Windwolf continued.

"Look, why are you here? I doubt it is to question my parentage." Blue Sky countered.

"You're evading my question, and I will get to the bottom of it." Windwolf promised.

"How do you know how to make a shield?" True Flame asked softly to Tinker and Oilcan.

"Well, um, we learned it from a book." Tinker explained.

"Oh, where did you get this book?" True Flame continued.

"It belonged to one of ancestors. He wrote the book."

"How did he learn it?"

"I think he was a Stone Clan Domana."

"Really? How come you can call the spell stones too?"

Both of the dark children looked at each other and shrugged.

"That means they don't know." Windwolf translated.

"Alexander, Orwell, Blue Sky it is time for lunch!" Timothy Bell called.

"Who was that?" True Flame asked.

"That's Grandfather." Oilcan replied.

"I think that we need to talk." True Flame said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elfhome. It belongs to its owner. I created the plot.**

Chapter 5

Red Knife knocked on the hotel door. The children were still in the parking lot talking with Stormsong and Cloudwalker.

_"Coming!"_ Yelled a voice inside.

"He's coming." Windwolf translated.

_"Hello,"_ Timothy came to the door. "Who are you?"

"I am Prince True Flame of Fire, and this is Wolf Who Rules Wind. We have found that your children have been tapping into the Stone Clan spell stones." True Flame explained from behind Red Knife.

"Okay…I will make sure they don't do that in the future." Timothy replied uncertainly.

"I'm afraid that it is not that simple." True Flame answered. He nodded to Red Knife and he gently pushed Timothy into the hotel's main room. "Now that we know that they can call the spell stones, they will be taken into a household. You will also need to be tested."

"None of that is going to happen. I will not let you take the children. They are human and need to be raised as such." Timothy retorted.

"Yes, it will." True Flame demanded. "They are children and their clan will take care of them. That being said we need to know who your Stone Clan ancestor was."

"And what makes you think that I will tell you?" asked Timothy.

"You will." True Flame demanded.

"Are you okay?" Windwolf asked before Timothy dropped to the ground. Wraith Arrow, Windwolf's first, was quick enough to catch him before he hit.

"You realize you pushed him into a heart attack?" Windwolf asked in the waiting room of the hospice.

"Thanks, Windwolf. I needed that right at this moment." True Arrow replied. "Where are the children?"

"I sent them to Poppymeadow's. I didn't think it was wise to bring them." Windwolf murmured.

"You right."

The healer, Soothing Breeze of Wind, came into the waiting room. "There is nothing we can do. We can make him comfortable but he will be dead in a few hours."

"I will go talk with him." Windwolf left the waiting room.

When Windwolf came out Timothy Bell was dead.


End file.
